


Goku x Vegeta Fanart

by kaylquail



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylquail/pseuds/kaylquail
Summary: Just a picture of Vegeta kneeling in front of Goku with a sticky face.





	Goku x Vegeta Fanart




End file.
